After The Freak Out
by Izzy's Apprentice
Summary: A Continuation of the plot in my song Fic "Freak The Freak Out"  The song part is gone. First real story. Izzy plotting and annoying Noah. Noah being forced on a date. Summary Sucks. T Just in Case


**After A long break due to lack of inspiration, I'm back! Since "Freak The Freak Out" is my most popular story I'm gonna continue it a little. Maybe just this or maybe a few of these but either way now the song part is gone so I'm making a seprate story. Reading the song fic would help with the beginning so it's recommended. Everyone Please Review!**

**After The Freak Out**

Noah: How did you hear that! You had already ran out of the room.

Izzy: Oh that's easy, after I left I hid around the corner until I heard you start walking, then I ran away at full speed.

Noah: Ok then

Izzy: Now on to what's important...

Noah:Well? What's important?

Izzy: Izzy's ignoring Noah, he lied to Izzy.

Noah:(looks apologetic) I'm really sorry Izzy, but what I said is true. I just, see you as the irritating sister that bugs you to no end, but in the end  
>you'd do almost anything for them because you truly care about them.<p>

Izzy: (smiles) Sheesh Noah, I was just kidding (bursts in to laughter)

Noah: (falls over)

Izzy: But I do appreciate the apology, like a sister huh? (pauses for a second)

Noah: yeah, that's how I-

Izzy: Noah Kissed his sister! Noah kissed his sister!

Noah: IZZY!

Izzy: What? You said I'm like a sister and you kissed me soooo.

Noah: Don't Say it!

Izzy: No-

Noah: I mean it Izzy!

Izzy: (unhappily) Fine

Noah: Thank You!

Izzy:...NOAH KISSED HIS SISTER!

Noah: IZZY!

Izzy: ok, enough playing around.

Noah: Finally.

Izzy: Now I have to set you up with Cody.

Noah: Izzy, I told you I don't like Cody.

Izzy: Liar! You lied about crushing on me, but I know your crushing on someone. The evidence all points to Cody, so you obviously have a thing for him.

Noah: (glares) I. WAS. ASLEEP. THE. EAR. KISS. MEANT. NOTHING.

Izzy: Yeah, still not buying it. Giggle

Noah: Iz-wait, did you just say "giggle" instead of actually giggling?

Izzy: (in a cutesy voice) maaaaaybeee.

Noah: I should be used to you by now, but somehow you still surprise me.

Izzy: Hey Look! A Disco Ball! (starts doing the hustle)

Noah: My point exactly heheh.

Izzy: now to get back on track, your going on a date with Cody.

Noah: I don't think so.

Izzy: Yes you are.

Noah: No I'm not.

Izzy:Yes you aaaaare.

Noah: How can you be so sure?

Izzy: Cause I'm gonna cut you a deal, if you go on one date with Cody, I'll stop teasing you about The Awake-A-Thon, FOREVER.

Noah:(goes wide-eyed) seriously?

Izzy: Yep!

Noah: (he is considering the offer, weighting the options) Alright Then, one date with Cody to stop the torture.

Izzy: YEEESSSSS! Finally the world will have NoCo!

Noah: Keep Quiet about it! This is a private matter. It's on a need to know basis.

Izzy: fine, at least there's some progress.

Noah: So Izzy, what exactly are we supposed to do on this date?

Izzy: Oh Don't worry, I'll take care of it, I'll let you know tomorrow.

Noah: Fine, but keep it reasonable.

Izzy: (Evil Smile) Of Course! See You Tomorrow Noah Muahahahahaha.

Noah: that's not creepy at all

Lindsay: (Lindsay pops up from nowhere) I Know Right?

Noah: (jumps) where'd you come from?

Lindsay: I Don't Know...

Noah: Ok then, how much did you hear between Izzy and I?

Lindsay: your name, Izzy's psycho laugh, and your sarcasm.

Noah: you remembered her name, and you knew I was being sarcastic?

Lindsay: Duh! That's why I agreed it was creepy.

Noah: wow, your getting smarter Lindsay.

Lindsay: Aww, Thanks Nathan! (runs off giggling)

Noah: (Sighs) Never mind.

THE NEXT DAY

Izzy: Ok heres the itinerary for your date with Cody. I have to go, so I'll just let you look it over. See Ya Later! (she starts to walk away, but then  
>turns her head and says) Don't Forget to get a kiss!<p>

Noah: Izzy! (she cackles as she leaves) I guess I should go meet up with Cody.

What Izzy didn't know is that Noah and Cody had planned to hang out today anyways. Now they have something they can do, thanks to Izzy. On his way to Cody's room, Noah had seen Lindsay again, so he decided to mess with her a little.

Noah: Hi Lizzy.

Lindsay: Hi Noel, wait, I'm not Lizzy I'm Lindsay.

Noah: oh, sorry Lisa.

Lindsay:No, it's Lindsay.

Noah: right right, sorry Linda.

Lindsay: Lindsay!

Noah: Richard!

Lindsay:What?

Noah: I thought we were shouting names.

Lindsay: No, we weren't I was telling you my names is L-

Noah: Lucy!

Lindsay: NO IT'S LINDSAY!

Noah: no that's Lucy. (he points behind Lindsay)

Lindsay turns around and sees Lucy the cosmetologist.

Lindsay: Oh...Hi Lucy. (Lucy waves and continues walking.)

Noah: Well I have to get going, Bye Lora! (walks away)

Lindsay: IT'S LINDSAY.

Noah was still laughing when he met up with Cody, so he told Cody what happened with Lindsay and they shared a laugh.

Noah: so you ready to go?

Cody:Yeah, where we going?

Noah: It's a surprise.

Cody: (rolls eyes) ok.

Noah had looked at the list after leaving Lindsay. The First Stop was Perfect. Cody would love it. The pair walked into a large gray building, Cody was blindfolded to keep it a surprise. Cody removed the blindfold and his eyes grew wide with excitement.

**Chapter End**

**_Just kidding_**

They were at a Gaming and Nerd Tech Convention.

Cody: Dude this is awesome! How'd you know about this place?

Noah: (smirks) I have my sources. (**_yeah Izzy_**)

Cody: whatever, LET'S GO!

(Sorry No Product Placement, so this part will be vague and rushed.)

They spent the next six hours going from booth to booth seeing some of the greatest, newest, and wildest games and gadgets in existence. The  
>favorite of both nerdlings was definitely the robotic arm that could follow you around while carrying anything you might have with you, including<br>your friends, as Noah discovered when he was dragged across the floor during a demonstration of its many uses. Since they spent so long at the convention, there was no time for anything else on the list. So they just grabbed a bus to head back.

During the ride back to Playa de Losers, Noah finally confessed his true feelings to Cody...

_**I.A.: Lady Izzy! No commandeering my story!**_

_**Izzy: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Izzy is making NoCo.**_

_**I.A. : Not in this story your not!**_

_**Izzy: :( Fine! (stomps away)**_

_**I.A.: now back to the story.**_

During the ride back to Playa de Losers, Noah finally confessed to Cody about Izzy's plan.

Cody: Seriously? She's still on that?

Noah: Nope, she just tried to set us up on a date for the fun of it.

Cody:(sarcastically) Hehehe but it is Izzy were talking about.

Noah: Good Point.

When they arrived at Playa de Losers, the nerdy boyfriends...

_**I.A.: Izzy!**_

_**Izzy: (sigh) fine.**_

the nerdy BEST friends said their good-byes and departed to their rooms. Noah opened his door and walked in.

?: SURPRISE!

Noah: AHHHHHH! Oh, it's just you.

**Chapter End**

**_Still Just kidding, but almost._**

Izzy: Hiiiii Noah.

Noah: why are you in my room Izzy?

Izzy:you don't know? I thought you were Noah-It-All?

Noah: urgh! Just tell me.

Izzy: Well, I wanted to know how the date went.

Noah: oh, right, we had a lot of fun. Good call on the convention.

Izzy: Yes! And Thank You! Did you kiss him?

Noah: No Izzy, I didn't.

Izzy: (sadly) Awwww.

Noah: we had a great day, but there wasn't a spark that went past the friend level.

Izzy: awwwwwww, well at least you went on the date.

Noah: yeah and I'm tired, so why don't I walk you to your room so I can go to bed?

Izzy: OOOOOK!

So Izzy and Noah silently walked to Izzy's room, which was on the next floor up directly above Noah's room. When they reached her room, Izzy  
>opened her door and started to walk in, but stopped and turned around.<p>

Izzy: Thanks Noah.

Noah: No Problem Izzy. (Noah begins to walk away)

Izzy: Wait!

Noah: hmm?

Izzy: Since it didn't work with out Cody, I guess we'll have to try another guy tomorrow! Night! (Izzy Shuts the door)

Noah: What?

IZZY!

**Now it's really over, so what did you think? Good? Funny? A Piece of garbage? Please review, and in that review tell me if I should keep this story going, and if I should, which guy is the next target? **

**Happy Easter Everyone!**

**I.A. **


End file.
